Bubbly Connection
by marceline799
Summary: Fubblegum. Finn and Princess Bubblegum get along better than before and end up going on a romantic date that Finn sets up.
"FINN! JAKE!" Ice King flew up the mountain into his lair with Princess Bubblegum tucked under his arm. "ICE KING! LET HER GO!" Finn yelled, striking his sword in the air. "LET HER GO MAN!" Jake yelled stretching up toward the entrance of the cave with Finn on his back. They made it to the entrance. Finn jumped inside and Jake followed behind. They walked around. "Ice King! Where are you?!" Finn yelled, they heard whispering. Ice King flew out and started zapping them. Finn dodged the lightning bolts, went up behind Ice King and kicked him inbetween the legs. "Argh!" Ice King turned around and tried to zap Finn but the lightning bolt reflected off of his sword and hit Ice King in the arm. Finn jumped up and kicked the crown off his head. He jumped up again and punched him in the face. He fell with a loud thud. Jake went into the other room. Princess Bubblegum was tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth. Jake walked up to her, turned her chair around, untied the ropes and ripped the tape off her mouth. She rubbed her face. "Thankyou," she hugged Jake. They walked back into the other room and saw Finn tying up the Ice King. He turned around. "Hey PB," he tied the last knot. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over to them "I'm fine, thankyou," she hugged them. Jake stretched outside and grew big. Finn and Princess Bubblegum hopped on his back and they went home.

Finn made his way to the Candy Kingdom while Jake and BMO stayed at the Treehouse. He walked through the Candy streets and saw Princess Bubblegum in the castle. She was wearing a pink hoodie, purple jeans, pink flats and her crown with her hair tied up. "Hey PB," Finn called out. She turned around. She was talking to Mr Cupcake. He walked off. "Hey Finn," he walked up to her "What's goin' on?" Finn asked noticing the DJ set at the back of the room. "Oh that, right, I'm hosting a party,"

"Really, when?"

"Tonight,"

"What time?"

"7:00,"

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"Oh, you know, I was too busy being kidnapped,"

"Oh yeah, right,"

"Hehe, anyway, are you coming?"

"Ofcourse, what's it for?"

"I recently completed an invention that I've been working on for a while now, I'll show you at the party,"

"What's the dress code?"

"Anything that's comfortable to dance in, really,"

"Okay, I'll see you then," Finn turned around and walked toward the castle doors. He turned around, waved to Princess Bubblegum and made his way to the Treehouse.

Finn, Jake and BMO got ready for the party. After a while, Finn and BMO hopped on Jake's back and went to the Candy Kingdom. Jake stretched down to the streets. The castle was pouring with Candy People and citizens from other kingdoms. They walked toward the castle. Princess Bubblegum popped her head out from the crowd and snatched Finn's hand. Jake grabbed onto Finn's and BMO grabbed onto Jake's. She pulled them through the crowd until they made it to a hallway. "This party is huge!" Finn yelled over the noise "I know, right!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. She dragged them down a hallway, the music wasn't as loud but was still vibrating through the walls. They walked into a room, there was a big machine with a sheet covering it. Princess Bubblegum walked over to it and pulled off the sheet. "This machine will be a great contribution to my Kingdom, with the right molecules and supplies it will do great things," Princess Bubblegum started. BMO tugged on Jake's leg "Let's go party," she pushed him toward the door, "okay okay fine, see you guys later," Jake and BMO walked out of the room. "Anyway, this machine has brought back centuries of my work into one machine," Princess Bubblegum introduced it. "What does it do?" Finn asked amazed. Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Pass me that cup of sugar and that vile of acid," Princess Bubblegum opened up a compartment on the machine. Finn turned around and saw a cup of sugar and a little vile with a yellow liquid. He grabbed it and gave it to her. She poured the sugar and acid into the compartment. "Come here," she waved him over.

Finn walked up next to her and looked at a screen on the machine. There were pictures of different types of candy, decorations, genders and sizes. "Go ahead, go nuts," she took a step back and let Finn control the machine, he stared at it. "What does it do?" he asked confused with the buttons. "I'll give you a demonstration," she walked up to the machine again "watch," Finn watched over her shoulder as she was pressing buttons. The candy on the screen kept switching, until it landed on a toffee apple, she went to the decorations and added a little bow on the stick coming out from the apple. She then went to sizes and chose 2 foot tall and 1 foot wide. She went to gender and chose 'male'. She pressed the 'Accumulate' button. The machine started to flash.

Suddenly, it made a 'ding' noise. She walked over to the front of the machine and opened up another compartment. She pulled a cute little toffee apple boy. "Aww," Finn stared at the cute little toffee apple. "Do you wanna have a try on it now?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Heck yeah!" Finn ran over to the buttons again. "I'm gonna call you Caramel," Princess Bubblegum hugged it and sat it down on the bench. She walked over to Finn. She pressed the 'Reset' button and let Finn make his candy person.

He chose 'Donut', he didn't choose a decoration, he chose 3 foot tall and 2 foot wide and finally chose 'female'. He pressed the 'Accumulate' button and ran over to the other compartment. The machine flashed and made the 'ding' noise. He opened it up and pulled out a glazed donut girl. "Aww," Princess Bubblegum crouched beside Finn "she's adorable!" Finn hugged it. "She's like your daughter now," Princess Bubblegum stroked her head. "Yeah, she is," Finn smiled. "I'm gonna call her... Glaze," Finn hugged it again. They looked at Caramel and Glaze. "This is an awesome invention PB," Finn looked down at Glaze, who was smiling up at him. "Thanks, it took me awhile, but eventually I got all the right supplies and molecules that worked together and now it will be easier and quicker to create new candy people," Princess Bubblegum explained. "I could help too," Finn smiled at her. "Ofcourse," she hugged Finn. After a few minutes, she let go of Finn and Glaze. "Well, we better get back to the party, I'm gonna go change," Princess Bubblegum walked out. Finn got up, grabbed Glaze and Caramel and walked out of the room.

He went up the stairs outside Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. "Hey PB," Finn knocked on her door. "Yeah?" he heard a faint voice, "where do I put Glaze and Caramel?" Finn asked through the door. There was no answer. He heard footsteps coming toward the door. She opened up the door, her hair was wrapped up in towel and she was holding a towel around her body. "Come in," Finn walked inside. Her bed had a few dresses spread out on the bed. "Just put them in that cradle over there," Princess Bubblegum pointed to a cradle next to her bed. Finn walked over to it and placed them in it. "Which one?" she asked. Finn looked confused "which what?" Finn asked. She came out of the bathroom. "Which dress, silly?" she went back in to the bathroom. He walked to the side of the bed that was facing the dresses. There was a really sparkly dress, that was too flashy. The second was a really poofy one and the third was a simple one, the top of it was black, it was strapless, it had a long pale pink bottom, and a diamonte belt. "This one," Finn picked it up and walked over to the bathroom door, she opened the door, grabbed it from his hands and closed the door again. He grabbed her other dresses, walked into her closet and put her dresses away. "You can come in now," Princess Bubblegum called, he was confused again. Was he supposed to go in? He walked up to the door and opened it. Princess Bubblegum had the dress on. She was styling her hair. "Oh, I forgot, can you get me my light pink heels in my closet?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Finn went back to her closet, searched for the shoes and grabbed them. He walked back into the bathroom, "here," he was going to pass them to her but instead she put her leg up for him to put them on for her. He leaned down and placed the shoes on her feet. "Thankyou," she turned around again and continued to style her hair. After a while, Princess Bubblegum finished. "Let's go," she grabbed Finn's hand and they walked downstairs.

After the party, Jake and BMO went home, aswell as all the other kingdoms. Finn and Princess Bubblegum went upstairs to the balcony and sat on the ledge of it. "That was a great party," Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum, she laughed "yeah, but it did get disturbing at the point when Mr Cupcake took off his wrapper". They both laughed. "Thanks for showing me your invention,"

"No problem, thanks for being interested,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jake and BMO didn't seem thrilled by it,"

"They're party animals, it's their thing, they have to party,"

"Well, I'm still glad you were impressed,"

"Ofcourse I was, I finally got to make a candy person that's now living, you must feel so great when you constantly make candy people,"

"Yeah, I do, it's amazing to make life and to watch them grow around you an- what are you doing?" Finn got up from the ledge and was holding out his hand for her to grab. "Wanna dance?" Finn asked confidently. She laughed,

"Really?" she giggled,

"Why not?" he held his hand out still,

"Yeah okay, why not?" she hopped off the ledge and placed her hand in his. He spun her around. They suddenly heard music. Peppermint Butler came out to them with a radio and placed it near them. They laughed. They danced for a while and talked. "You look really pretty," Finn told her, she blushed "I do?" she asked. Finn smiled. "Finn.." Princess Bubblegum started "Yeah?" Finn replied,

"You know that time, ages ago, when you were first going out with Flame Princess and you said all that stuff to me,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean all that?"

"Well, yeah, I did,"

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"Depends on your answer to it, if i said yes, would we.. you know, but if i said no, it wouldn't change anything?"

"It depends on if you answer me right now," Princess Bubblegum said. Finn paused "yes.. yes I do feel the same way," they continued dancing "so what's your answer to that, then?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum looked at him "what are you saying, then?" she waited for an answer, or a question. Finn blushed. "I'm gonna say this and this only, whether this changes anything or not but I'm just gonna come out with," Finn told her. She waited. She was anxious. "Will you... go out with me?" Finn went red. Princess Bubblegum paused, she looked down. Finn's smile faded. She looked back up and smiled "yes," she blushed. Finn's smile reappeared. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," they both smiled happily. They hugged.

Finn went back to the Candy Kingdom. He was so happy that he was finally dating Princess Bubblegum. He had always had a crush on her and now he finally was with her. He walked through the streets and into the castle. She wasn't in there. Peppermint Butler was cleaning up the mess from the party. "Hey Peppbut," Finn walked up to him "where's PB," Finn blushed just from hearing her name. "She's in her lab," Peppermint Butler continued to clean. Finn went down the hallway and up the stairs. He made it to her lab. He walked in and saw Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. "Hey you," Princess Bubblegum saw Finn come in. "Hi," Finn walked up to them "what ya working on?" Finn asked while Marceline sat on the bench. "I'm making a new potion... well more of a cream," she told him "what's it for?" he asked. A smile appeared on their faces.

"You know how Marceline can't go in the sun,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm making a cream so when she apply's it, she can go in the sun and she won't get affected by it,"

"That sounds great,"

"I made it from paraaminobenzoic acid, avobenzone, octyl methoxycinnamate and menthyl anthranilate,"

"Sounds confusing,"

"Hehe, yeah," she continued to combine the ingredients. Finally, the mixture became thick and creamy. "Here we go," Princess Bubblegum whispered, she grabbed an applicator, dipped it into the cream and wiped it on a part of Marceline's arm. "If this doesn't work, it might hurt," she lead Marceline to the window that was covered with a curtain. She slowly opened the curtain which let the sun cover the part of her arm that was covered in the cream. Nothing happened. There was no pain. Marceline flew around the room with joy. "I can't believe you did that!" Marceline hugged her in excitement. Princess Bubblegum went back to the bench. "It won't last forever though, you'll have to keep re-applying," she explained. She made a big batch of the cream and put it in a bottle. She gave it to Marceline, "If you need more, just come back here and I'll make more," she told her. "Thanks Bonnie," Marceline put a dollop of it in her hand and covered her face, arms and chest with the cream. She flew out the window. The sun didn't affect her skin. She flew around in circles and sang happily. She flew away, Finn and Princess Bubblegum guessed she was going to go explore Ooo with her new ability.

The next night, Finn and Princess Bubblegum went to an outside movie theatre. There were alot of couples there, including Jake, Lady Raincorn, Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun. They walked up to Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun. "Hi," Flame Princess saw them walking up "Hi, I didn't know you and Cinnamon Bun were dating," Finn told her, "Oh, no, were not, we just wanted to hang out outside of the kingdom, like you and Marceline did," Flame Princess explained. Cinnamon Bun gave Finn a dirty look. "Anyway, were gonna go sit down, nice catching up," Finn and Princess Bubblegum walked away, "You too," Flame Princess called up behind. They walked up a hill with a perfect view of the screen, Finn took off his backpack, pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it down on the ground. They sat down, Princess Bubblegum put down her picnic basket she was carrying and pulled out snacks, a drink and cups. The movie started. It was about a man who was always chasing after a girl and never told her about how he felt, he was in an accident and he fell into a coma. She eventually found out how he felt, he came out of his choma and they fell in love and got married. When the movie concluded, the snacks and drink were finished, they packed up the picnic and went back to the Candy Kingdom. They stopped at the entrance of the castle. "That was fun," Princess Bubblegum smiled, "yeah it was," Finn smiled back. They stood there, blushing. "Well, goodnight," she was about to go inside but before she did, she kissed him on the cheek, Finn's face went red. She finally turned around, went inside and closed the big heavy doors. Finn stood there, shocked. He jumped up and fist pumped the air. He ran back to the Treehouse, happier than ever.

The night after, Finn invited Princess Bubblegum on a dinner date. He went to the Candy Kingdom and waited for her at the pretzel gate. He was wearing a tuxido that Jake picked out. Eventually she walked out, she was wearing a long beautiful blue dress, blue high heels and a long plait with a blue bow at the top of it, still wearing her crown. She walked up to him. "Y-you look beautiful," he stammered out. She giggled, "thankyou," Finn held out his hand, she held onto it. They made their way to the mysterious dinner. "Where are we going?" she asked, "it's a surprise," Finn stopped and pulled a bandana out of his pocket. He wrapped it around her head that covered her eyes. He lead her to the date.

She still couldn't see anything. He got her to stand still. Suddenly, she heard a violin playing. "Ok," Finn took the bandana off. Infront of her was a big lake, the stars were bright and were reflecting off of the lake. There was a pier with a dining table at the end of it. They walked toward the lake and she saw jake playing his violen. Finn walked her to the dining table and they sat down. "Finn.. this is... beautiful," she stared at the lake amazed. She held his hand. She suddenly heard another instrument join in with the violen. She looked up and saw Marceline playing her bass. She floated above them and strummed a slow tune. They laughed as Marceline flew over to Jake. Finn pulled out a bouquet of roses from under the table. He handed them to her. She sniffed the roses. They smelt like the first day of Spring. At that moment, an arm stretched onto the table with a platter, Finn took off the top. "Spaghetti," Princess Bubblegum sighed happily.

After they ate the spaghetti, another platter came. In it were two chocolate lava cakes, with strawberries ontop, sprinkled with icing sugar. The first bite was amazing, it was the best lava cake they had ever tasted. After that, Finn stood up and hopped into a boat, she just noticed it. She stood up, he helped her in and they sat down. He grabbed the oars and pushed the boat away from the pier. When they got to the middle of the lake, Finn stopped the boat. He looked nervous. He pulled a little rectangle box out of his jacket. "This is for you," he handed it to her. She blushed. She slowly opened it up, inside was a note, underneath was a beautiful diamond necklace. She unfolded the paper and read it aloud,

"Fly away with me my dove

To a forbidden place where the skittles meet the rainbow

Lay under the milky way with me

And lets gaze at the star burst together

Just you and me, sweet bliss

When the moon begins to eclipse we'll be in each others arms

I never knew how much of a sweet tart you could be

There are zero people like you

You're my lifesaver in this unforgiving world

I love all your little snickers

And I feel safe when you wrap your butterfingers around me

I want to share all of your kisses

Now and later, always and forever

You're all the payday I'll ever need

I wouldn't trade you for 100 grand

All because I love my sweet gummy bear," Princess Bubblegum looked up at Finn. "That was so beautiful," she leaned toward him and hugged him. He grabbed the box and took out the necklace. She turned around and he placed the necklace around her neck. She stared at it. The brightness of the stars made the diamonds dance. She looked up at Finn, he was smiling at her. There was alot of romantic tension in the air. They slowly leaned forward and they kissed. "I love you," Finn said to her. She paused. "I love you too," she finally said.


End file.
